


[VID] Long Night's Journey into Day

by bironic



Series: vids by bironic [15]
Category: 28 Days Later (2002)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Study, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Festivids, Festivids 2011, Gen, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Post-Apocalypse, Video, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/pseuds/bironic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim, into the darkness and out again. We hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Long Night's Journey into Day

**Author's Note:**

> Music: "Cemeteries of London" by Coldplay  
> Length: 3:22  
> Contains: Graphic zombie violence (blood, severed limbs, hacking, etc.), dead bodies, implications of sexual assault, lightning/flashing lights, some quick cuts.
> 
> Made for Heather, for Festivids 2011. 
> 
> I really like how this turned out - the changes in pace to build and relax with the music and the narrative flow; the relentless onslaught of the zombie attacks; Jim's journey from fearful/fleeing to fighter to zombie-like himself as he attacked and killed to survive; the beauty of the song, which I tried to live up to with the editing. The only thing I wish I could have figured out how to do better is the opening. Still don't know if it's engaging enough to convince people to stay for the rest of the vid.

On Vimeo: <http://vimeo.com/34706997>

 

[Download mp4](http://www.sendspace.com/file/p63ro6)

LYRICS

At night they would go walkin'  
'Til the breakin' of the day  
The mornin' is for sleepin'  
Through the dark streets they go searchin'  
To see God in their own way  
Save the nighttime for your weepin'  
Your weepin'

Singin' la la la la la la la lay  
And the night over London hey

So we rode down to the river  
Where Victorian ghosts pray  
For their curses to be broken  
We'd go underneath the arches  
Where the witches are, and they say  
There are ghost towns in the ocean  
The ocean

Singin' la la la la la la la lay  
And the night over London lay

God is in the houses  
And God is in my head  
And all the cemeteries of London  
I see God come in my garden  
But I don't know what he said  
For my heart it wasn't open  
Not open

Singin' la la la la la la la lay  
And the night over London lay  
Singin' la la la la la la la lay  
There's no light over London today

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at <http://bironic.livejournal.com/276129.html>


End file.
